


Folktales tell the truth?

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Sherlock's and John's challenges [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And an anticipation of sex later in the evening, Fluff, M/M, Post-His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reads something in an old book...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folktales tell the truth?

It was while they were still living in Baker Street, again. And after they returned from Croatia. And they had been to the registration office and had been married for 5 months now. William Sherlock Scott Watson-Holmes and John Hamish Watson-Holmes. They had joked about them needing a bigger sign on their door.

They had had a case where they had helped an elderly professor who wrongly had been accused of murder. As a “thank you”, besides having paid their salary, the man gave them a few old books, since both Sherlock and John had shown interest. And Sherlock had lied and said a very lower price than they normally would have asked for...and sometimes they would even do it for free, just for the thrill of being able to deduce the mystery.

The books John had been given was two about military history and one about ancient medicine. And Sherlock’s had been given one about old folk-tales and two about chemistry in the nineteenth century.

They had been sitting reading and sipping mugs of tea for a while and John had grown a bit tired in his head....the battles and the old surgeon procedures swirling around in his head.

He rose and went to the kitchen to make two fresh cups of tea and to make some sandwiches for him and Sherlock.

When he came back and handed Sherlock one of the sandwiches and a fresh mug of tea, Sherlock just looked up with a “Thank you, love” and then he continued to read in his book while he absent-mindedly nibbled his sandwich. It must really have been an interesting book since he just ate the whole of John’s cucumber-sandwich and didn’t complain one second and John smiled as he began to eat Sherlock’s tuna-sandwich instead.

When John had finished his sandwich he didn’t feel like going back to the battle at Waterloo yet or the proper procedure for amputation without anaesthesia, so he took Sherlock’s book about folk-tales and began to read. It was printed and not handwritten but it was in Gothic font and therefore he could only read it slowly. Sherlock of course could both read and write that ancient script without problems...a skill that had come in handy especially in the case with the professor.

There were some interesting folk-tales from Ireland...about “the little people”, apparently an inspiration for Tolkien’s hobbits and John chuckled as he remembered how Sherlock had teased him with his resemblance with the hobbit in the film “The desolation of Smaug” and John had replied rather indignantly that he wasn’t just 4 feet tall, thank you! And he had teased Sherlock in return and said that the dragon sounded as Sherlock in the morning on his sulking days!

There were some tales from Scotland which John didn’t knew. And as he had read them he came to think of his kilt that he had inherited as a boy from a remote uncle from Scotland. After all...he was a “Hamish Watson” and had a right to wear the tartan of his clan! He wondered where the suitcase with the kilt could be. He had left it at Harry’s before he went to Afghanistan. It was only the kilt...the rest of the right and correct outfit for a Scottish gentleman he would have to buy if he wanted to be dressed in the correct outfit. Well at least he wouldn’t need to buy fitting pants! Maybe he should get his hands on that kilt again. Sherlock would appreciate the easy access to “Scotland’s future” if John would ever wear it. At the mere thought of the improper use of his clan’s kilt John could feel a stir in his groin.....Hm....maybe it could be fun!

Well back to the book again. They had plans later that evening.....but not now. Sherlock was actually reading because he would have to do something, while he was waiting for some experiments to be finished.

John began to read and old German tale...about elves. Not the small ones with wings...the fairies, but the tall ones...those who had been one of the inspirations for Tolkien’s elves. John read slowly:

_“They are tall and of a celestial beauty. Their skin is always pale like snow and you cannot tell the colour of their eyes. The colour changes all the time. They are tall…more than 2.5 meters and even the men’s faces are so beautiful that you do not dare looking at them. They look human and yet not because their facial features are not quite human and they have pointed ears. Most of them have blond hair but the royalty among them have raven-black hair.”_

He put down the book and tried to imagine how they must have looked. He could remember the actors from the Hobbit-films, but found that only a few of them would actually have fitted to the old texts description. They somehow failed at the “celestial beauty”. They were handsome by human standards, but not of “celestial beauty”.

John was a bit tired and he did let the book drop in his lap and tilted his head backwards against the back of the chair and tried to memorize the words from the text:...”celestial beauty”.....”raven hair”.....”skin pale like snow”.......”The colour changes all the time”........”their facial features are not quite human”.... and a face came floating in....not one of the actors......but a very familiar face.....it fitted perfectly! And John sat up with a jolt and began to chuckle.

Finally his chuckle caught Sherlock’s attention: “What?!”

“Oh....” said John: “I’ve just realized that I’m sharing flat with a fairy!” (ancient slang for being gay)

“Very funny” was Sherlock’s remark: “...and that makes you one too. Start growing wings!”

“No...listen, Sherlock. This is actually funny!” And John read the text out loud.

Sherlock just looked at him: “I fail to see the point!”

“Then go and look into a mirror, damn it! The description fits on you.....except from the height and the pointy ears! Next time we go to a costume ball you should be dressed as an elven king!”

Sherlock put his book down and rose with his usual grace.....and John couldn’t help thinking that Sherlock could have been an excellent dancer.

Sherlock went behind John and bowed his head and kissed John.

“It still amazes me, John, that you find my features that “handsome” when it is you who are that good looking! I look in the mirror and sees just sharp angles and a lacking chin and you...you see “celestial beauty”!?”

John rose to his feet and turned around and cupped Sherlock’s head in his hands. Sherlock had to bow his head a bit because of the difference in height and held his head perfectly still:

“But it is what I see...and not just me...others too” and John kissed every part he mentioned: “your multi-coloured and ever changing eyes” .....kissing the eyelids.  
“Your ridiculous attractive cheekbones”........and he kissed the cheekbones.......  
”The skin as pale as snow”...Now he kissed that exact spot on Sherlock’s neck right below his ear that always would make Sherlock moan......and he was rewarded with the anticipated moan and then he whispered in Sherlock’s ear:  
“And I admit....the not pointy ears!”.......then he let go of Sherlock’s face and took a step backwards and Sherlock nearly stumbled and John continued as he grabbed Sherlock again this time by his hair not hard but yet firm:  
“The raven hair......soft as silk...and the very beautiful and kissable mouth” as he kissed Sherlock at the mentioned facial part and Sherlock kissed hungrily back and they both ended tangled together in John’s chair.

When they finally did catch their breath again Sherlock looked at John and said: “The text didn’t mention “lips”.....and going dressed like an elven king might be a good idea, as the “Roman centurion” most certainly wasn’t!!”

John chuckled as he remembered the huge mistake it had been to come dressed in two of their, admittedly very nice and well made, costumes from their days in Berlin: “The centurion”-outfit on Sherlock and the “slave”-outfit on John. They had both been that horny that they had left the party rather early and hardly could wait to put their hands and other body-parts on... and in... each-other until they were in the bedroom at Baker Street 221 B!

“Never underestimate a Pavlovian reaction! I cannot look at our costumes from our time then without thinking of what and how we did it.....and wham....I’m at full mast....and that at my age! Look!”

And he pointed at his erection.

Sherlock touched it gently.....and whispered in that deep voice that always made John shiver: “I believe that my experiments would be much better if they are left for at least 8 hours more.....”

And then he rose.....stretched his hand out towards John and said: “I remember that we do have some more costumes, we haven’t seen since Berlin, stashed somewhere under our bed....and a riding crop. If we should be in the World of Tolkien then maybe a hobbit offers his duties to the very majestic and very naked elven King?”

John smiled: “We’ll have to do it without costumes tonight......but that would make a nice role-play. And you know....I love role-plays!” and with that last remark they hurried to the bedroom and on the way John thought that a role-play with the “Scottish-man and the English-man” couldn’t be that bad either. He really would have to contact Harry.


End file.
